Motor vehicles are increasingly equipped with electronic devices that have sophisticated software applications which need to boot up and become functional in a timely manner to satisfy instant-on experience expectations and to satisfy stringent vehicle communication and control performance requirements. Such electronic devices include in-vehicle infotainment, navigation, telematics, onboard communication gateways, vehicle safety communication and control systems and the like.
There may be insufficient time for a device and all its software and application modules to become fully functional before the vehicle or its driver expect to use the functions provided by the device. Consequently, many functions, which rely on sophisticated software, cannot become fully functional in a timely manner and ultimately result in driver dissatisfaction.
As software in automotive electronic devices becomes more complex, boot up times typically increase accordingly. Shortening just the software startup time alone may be insufficient to ensure that a device can become fully functional in a timely manner. Detection of remote driver door unlock and/or physical door opening events provides mere blind startup control of devices and thereby may consume battery power needlessly if the driver has no intention of ever using the device or never intends to start the engine of the vehicle. Some proposed schemes draw continuous power and thereby unnecessarily deplete the main battery.